


Comfortable

by mxmyth



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Clothed Sex, Elf ears are an erogenous zone, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eternal Winter campaign, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, New Relationship, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Penetrative Sex, Romantic Fluff, Zada POV, it's just gay and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmyth/pseuds/mxmyth
Summary: Zada and Silver share a warm moment.
Relationships: Stormfey - Relationship, Zada/Silver
Kudos: 9





	Comfortable

Silver and Zada were kissing. They had been doing that quite a bit lately, making good use of their downtime amongst the long days of travel. Tonight they had hours to themselves as they took their rest in an abandoned house, so they were taking their time to enjoy it. In the master bedroom there was a small fireplace in which Silver had started a crackling fire, and a fine bed upon which they found themselves.

Zada had her back against the padded headboard and Silver was in her lap. They were both dressed for bed so there were only a few layers of cotton and linen between them. Her hands were in Silver's hair, and Silver's gentle hands were on her bicep and the side of her face, keeping her close. The heat between them was slowly mounting and the energy in the room was electric.

Zada was usually bold but she found herself quite helpless here and now. Silver was a very good kisser, but the way she was kissing Zada was more than a little maddening; the pace never increased beyond what might be considered leisurely. It was wonderful, and Zada felt a hot tension building within her with every moment. She needed to be closer, to have more of Silver, but she was deeply nervous to make a move. She loved Silver so much, and this was so good. She was scared to mess it up. What if she did something wrong?

And then Silver’s tongue was brushing against hers and all her thoughts fled her head as she submitted to her girlfriend’s ministrations. When they broke to breathe Silver was looking at her curiously, her pupils dilated and her pale hair looking amber in the firelight.

“It feels like you have something on your mind,” she said, her fingertip lightly touching Zada’s lower lip. “What are you thinking of?” 

It took Zada a moment to utilize language. Her entire body was buzzing from that last kiss. “I, um. I really, really like this.”

“Good,” Silver said with a smile, “I like it, too. I love to touch you and kiss you.” She lightly skimmed her hand over Zada’s bicep and kissed her cheek.

“I love to touch you, too,” Zada said, reaching up to brush her thumb over the smooth skin of Silver’s cheek. “Your hair is so soft, and your skin, too. You’re so beautiful.”

At that Silver looked pleased, but shy. Already blushed from kissing, she flushed further and turned her head to avoid Zada’s gaze for a moment. The tips of her half-elven ears went pink, too. Zada found that both endearing and tempting.

“I’m not,” Silver said, “but it pleases me that you like how I look.”

With Silver’s head turned like that it was very easy for Zada to give in to her curiosity. With the gentlest touch she could manage she ran the tip of her finger up the outer curve of Silver's ear. Before she could reach the pointed tip she was halted by Silver’s—there was no better word for it than ‘moan’. Zada quickly pulled her hand back, thinking she had hurt her.

“Sorry—” she started, and then she saw Silver’s expression. There was no mistaking the hot, dazed look. Silver had liked that very much. “Oh,” Zada said. Her body was responding as if Silver’s moan had been a touch. She felt a little lightheaded with desire. 

Silver looked equally desirous but also embarrassed. “My ears are very sensitive,” she said quietly. Zada could tell that she was trying hard not to apologize.

“Should… Should I not touch 'em? I could make sure to not do that again,” Zada offered, feeling more flustered by the moment.

Silver was quiet for a moment, biting her lower lip the way she did when she was thinking of how to say something. “You may touch my ears,” she finally said, “but you should know that… it’s more than nice. It’s very arousing, so if you only want to kiss…” 

“Oh,” Zada said again. _Oh,_ Zada thought. Before she could lose her nerve she raised her hand and repeated the same motion that had been interrupted. Silver was ready for it this time, but as Zada’s fingertip reached the tip of her ear she still shivered and made a delicious little sound in her throat. _Wow._

Zada did it again, and then again but with the edge of Silver’s ear held gently between her thumb and index finger. With each pass Silver’s breath hitched. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes shut in pleasure. Zada kept up the gentle caresses and brought up her other hand to mirror them on Silver’s other ear. 

At Zada’s touch on both of her ears Silver moaned again and had to grip at Zada’s waist and the blanket. After a minute of Zada’s gentle, exploratory touches and strokes she was breathing fast and shifting involuntarily in Zada’s lap. 

“Zada,” she exhaled. Her eyes opened and her gaze met Zada’s. Zada’s heart skipped a beat at the mixed vulnerability and arousal that she saw in Silver’s expression. The druid was usually so composed. Seeing her like this, and knowing that it was her doing, was exhilarating. “Zada,” she repeated, and this time it sounded desperate. 

Zada pulled Silver in and kissed her hungrily. Silver always tasted a little sweet, and when she met Zada’s kiss with equal intensity that was even sweeter. In that moment everything was the caress of her lips against Silver’s, the hot brush of their tongues, and the places where their bodies contacted.

Emboldened by the way that Silver was responding, Zada broke their kiss to make this better. She shifted slightly down the bed and bent her leg, then easily lifted and moved Silver so that she was straddling her angled thigh. She kept her hands on Silver’s hips as they kissed again, and then brushed a trail of kisses across her cheek, her temple.

“Is this okay?” Zada asked, sounding almost shy.

Silver’s hips moved, seeking out friction against the top of Zada’s thigh, and she clutched at Zada’s shirt. “Yes,” she breathed, “yes.”

Zada kissed her way up Silver’s ear as her hands encouraged Silver’s hips to move. Silver's hands settled on Zada’s shoulders and held on tight as she rocked and made little pleasure noises.

“You’re beautiful, Silver,” Zada whispered into her ear, another little kiss filling the pause. "So beautiful.”

Silver could only shut her eyes and inhale sharply. The sweet words, the touch, the way Zada’s warm breath and soft lips were driving her wild, it all made her speechless. When she felt Zada’s tongue touch her ear, hot and wet and almost too much in her sensitized state, she shuddered and swore in Elvish.

Zada kept that up, alternating kitten licks and kisses between her neck and her ear, because making Silver feel so good was so very, very good. Her every sense honed in on Silver, on the heat and feel and sound of her, how she wound up tighter and tighter, how fantastically expressive her little sounds were. Silver’s motions sped up, and when Zada's lips closed gently around the tip of her ear, Silver arched her back and came with a soft moan.

Zada pulled Silver to her and held her tight enough to feel her racing heartbeat, her own heart pounding. Silver kissed her collarbone and said, with a smile in her voice, “Not to state the obvious, but I very much enjoyed that.”

“Good,” said Zada. Her voice was low and soft, and it felt difficult to form words. She ran her hand down Silver’s back, feeling the vulnerable line of her spine beneath her palm, feeling how her breathing was evening out. “I’m glad. It feels good to make you feel good.”

Silver’s hand was wandering, her touch travelling down Zada’s waist, to her hip, to rest on her inner thigh. “I want to make you feel good, too." Those simple words were enough to make Zada feel faint.

“Y-You don’t have to,” Zada said, “I’m okay.” Was she, though? Silver’s fingers were teasing the waistband of her shorts, and when she felt Silver lick her neck, right over her rapid pulse, she groaned. 

“But I want to,” Silver said into her neck between licks, her hand stilling as she waited for Zada’s word.

Zada swallowed and, nodding enthusiastically, managed a “yes, please.” 

She felt Silver smile against her skin. Her hand slipped beneath both of Zada’s layers. When Zada felt Silver’s delicate fingers touch her for the first time she gasped and only barely had the presence of mind to not crush Silver in her arms. She reached for the blanket and grabbed a fistful, using it to ground herself, but kept one arm around Silver as she began to gently, insistently work her towards orgasm.

Silver’s touches were exploratory at first, light and a little tentative, but everything she did felt so good and the way Zada responded quickly inspired her confidence. At some point Zada had tipped her head back, and when she looked down again she saw Silver watching her flushed face with mixed appreciation and love.

"You're so lovely, Zada," Silver said reverently.

Zada pulled her closer so that they could kiss, hot and insistent, and then it didn’t take long for her deliberate strokes to bring Zada to an orgasm that arced through her like the lightning they called together.

“Oh, Silver,” Zada sighed, sinking back into the bed and holding Silver to her as she caught her breath.

When she opened her eyes again and looked down at Silver, the druid was smiling up at her. “Good?” She asked, tone gently teasing and her grey eyes sparkling.

“Not t’state the obvious,” Zada mumbled, smiling back, silly with love. “Thank you.”

Silver kissed her lips, then rested her head on her chest. Zada felt her eyes growing heavy, so she pulled what blanket she could over them, making sure Silver was covered most. The cold wind was howling outside, but in here, with the sound of the crackling fire lulling her to sleep and with Silver in her arms, Zada had never felt so perfectly comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't canon, I just want good things for these girls, and really, who wouldn't?  
> Just Silver is mine and Zada belongs to Goldie.


End file.
